


Play With Me

by VikingWitchling



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Magic, Sex, Violence, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWitchling/pseuds/VikingWitchling
Summary: "That's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."A game of dominance between two powerful witches. Who comes out on top?A scene written by two Twitter-roleplayers.





	Play With Me

**FREYA**  
From the comfort of my room, I send my astral self to find Kai, unable to touch but giving the illusion of my warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Kai, come play with me…"

**KAI**  
A small amused smile touches my lips as I feel her energy and message

"Is this what "track you down and make you mine" looks like? Lazy Viking is lazy. Too much chocolate."

**FREYA**  
I whisper from behind him.

"Naked Viking is naked, and in need of you in her bedroom."

My energy shifts, no longer hovering behind but moving before, trailing down the hallway, silhouette just barely visible.

"Indulge me?"

**KAI**  
I chuckle and shake my head.

"Naked Viking is lazy, and lazy Vikings don't get what they want. Spoils come from conquering."

**FREYA**  
My spirit merges with my body upon his words, and my eyes narrow in annoyance at his reluctance to play my game. No matter.  
The door to my room flies open with a loud 'bang' and I stride down the hall with ferocious determination, buck-naked and without worry of who else might see. A predatory gleam tints my eyes when I find him, and I pause a moment as if to assess the best angle from which to attack.

"Unlike my fellow Vikings I have no sword, axe, or spear, and I am under no delusion I'd be able to take you in a physical fight."

I advance on him nonetheless, the hint of mischief teasing the corners of my mouth.

"So I will have to improvise."

Space closed between us, I press myself against him and claim his lips in a kiss. The room around us falls away as I pluck us both from our current location and transport us to my bedroom; dark, door closed, but with dozens of lit candles to keep us company. Our kiss breaks and I push him back to sit on my bed, quickly claiming my rightful place in his lap.

"If you want to fight, then by all means, go ahead. But if you stay...If you want /this/…"

I grind down upon him, lust and mischief still heavy in my gaze, though for a brief moment a touch of vulnerability shines through.

"...I'll show you something you might not experience with anyone else."

'Might' being the key-word. Perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps it is something many witches are able to achieve. And yet...I doubt it.

**KAI**  
How delicious she looks naked doesn't escape my attention as she advances toward me and distracts me with a kiss while we shift through space to appear in her bedroom flickering in yellow lights.  
I stroke my hands down along her sides as she settles on my lap, my eyes never leaving hers to read between the lines and deeper, searching for something I can't very well explain or vocalize.  
A smile both wry and frisky sweeps over my mouth while I briefly consider her words, and the next moment, she's pinned beneath me, her wrists held above her head.

"There aren't many who wouldn't want *this*," I murmur, mimicking her insinuation, letting my gaze travel down to her neck and heaving breasts, and back up to her parted lips, and to her eyes, locking with them sharply.

"So I do. And yes, I wanna fight. I want violence, and challenge, and something else... that heart-stopping promise. I want it all."

**FREYA**  
A soft gasp escapes me when I find myself removed from his lap and flung onto the mattress, my hands above my head, wrists locked in his grasp. The way he watches me makes my lower abdomen tighten in anticipation, his travelling gaze leaving the sensation of fire in its wake, flushing my cheeks with a pink hue. A part of me is quite content to stay like this, to feel his weight press down upon me, the strength of his muscles allowing me to feel delicate and feminine.

But another part, the warrior, the witch, she who hides in the shadows of my consciousness to appease this new world and the people within it, wants out. Many a time I have vowed to myself never to use my powers against him, never to harm him or force my will upon his body just to get what I want. But now...He wants it. He hungers for the potential of what I can do, what we can do together. A force to be reckoned with, indeed.

My lips part in a wanton smile as I unleash my magic, tugging his head back as though I had an extra hand, just enough for his throat to become exposed. I lift my own head from the mattress, leaning in to lick along the column of his throat, lips clamping down to suck at the sensitive spot where I feel his heartbeat pulsate.

"As you wish," I murmur against his skin, a sudden blow of compressed air slamming against his chest, wrenching him back and off of me. As though we were connected by a chord, I follow him to the floor, landing on top this time and taking advantage of my new position, I tear at the fabric of his shirt with my fingers, delighting in feeling the material yield and reward me with the sleek and toned flesh of his chest and abdomen.

**KAI**  
A laugh escapes me as her power lands me on the floor, and then she's on me, and I see the spark of what I wanted to wake up in her twinkle in her eye. The promise of it arouses me. As does her magic pouring into her aura twirling with lust, some anger and spirit of dominance.

I take a moment, drinking in the sight and all that I can feel, raising a hand to her, skimming my fingers up her stomach and between her breasts. I cover them with my palms, squeezing subtly with deceiving gentleness. An adoring smile tugging at my lips as I let the siphon power go, sponging her magic hungrily, winning me a temporal win so I can trip her off me and on her back, her wrists to either side of her head pinned by the power I've just stolen from her. And it's some mighty power, too. That thought makes me laugh as I lean over her, straddling her thighs, stroking my index finger around her left breast, teasingly sweeping the fingertip over her hardened nipple.

"I could defeat you with your own magic, mighty Freya. Wouldn't that be funny? I think it always is. Never gets old, that kind o' laugh."

I lean in, twirl my tongue over her nipple before nipping at it with my teeth, catching her eyes eagerly with mine, feeding off her mix of sensations and emotions so closely entwined I can't quite pick them apart. I trail light bites up the side of her neck to her earlobe, tug at it with my teeth, then breathe over the shell of her ear.

"Wherever your powers come from, how well do you think they take care of your refill?"

Catching her right nipple between my thumb and index finger, I tug at it slightly, then cup her breast again with a siphoning sting of a touch, smiling as our eyes lock.

**FREYA**  
I should have known he would make use of his most unique weapon. And why wouldn't he? Were the situations reversed, I would have too.  
His touch goes from teasing and pleasant to searing pain in less than a second, interrupting my task of undressing him and knocking me onto my back, arms once again raised and pinned to the floor. For a moment I feel breathless, but when he settles atop me and his tongue laps at my hardened nipple, I inhale sharply, involuntarily bucking up against him and his warm mouth. His taunts sting in a way I don't appreciate, because I know it is true. The same feeling that swelled within me whenever Dahlia would use me in demonstrations of her own magnificent powers; to prove that against her, I was nothing.

My eyes darken as Kai leans over me, his lips caressing my ear with another whispered taunt. Combined with his touch, those skilled fingers that always know just where I need them most, he floods me with dark desire, equal parts anger and lust. He doesn't give me time to respond before I feel the tug of his siphoning-powers once more, just over my heart, and I can't help but wince as the exquisite agony spreads through my body again. If not pinned down, I would have curled in on myself, but my current position offers no such relief.  
My automatic response is to defend myself, to use magic to dislodge the pain that has the potential to cripple me, but whatever powers my mind summons find only one outlet – Him. The pain is distracting, not allowing much logic thought to come to be, and all that is left is the animal instinct we all carry within us. Fight or flight. The latter is impossible, but the former...

Body acting on its own accord through desperation, my head lifts off the floor at a great speed, my forehead colliding hard with his nose, hard enough that a crunching-sound can be heard. I do not know if it came from me or him, but I have caused enough of a distraction that his siphoning hold falters and I am able to send him crashing back against the nearest wall using my regained magic.  
I hold him there with an iron grip, keeping my focus as I slowly, panting and light-headed, get to my feet. Something sticky trickles down over my left eye. I wipe it away with the back of my hand, feeling the sting of a cut and a forming bruise on my forehead. The faint throb of a headache is unpleasant, but it will pass soon enough, and it is nothing compared to Kai's siphoning.

I approach him slowly, ensure his arms are stretched out to either side of him on the wall, before I close the distance between us again, taking his face in my hands, checking for injuries I may have to heal before we can continue.

"Have all of me you want, Malachai. But we both know those who are too greedy, get sick."

He is not built to contain all my power. Not yet. And it is a small comfort. Or would be were we truly enemies.

I lean in to kiss him, soft and gentle, one hand still cupping his cheek while the other slides down his body between us, slipping underneath the waistband of his jeans, rubbing, touching, teasing.

"Drain me if you want. Take all that I have. Kill me. But it would be a moot point in this situation, would it not? After all, this isn't a spectator sport."

I grin, eyes hazy with lust as I tease him with my touch, warmth already pooling between my own thighs in response to our actions.

**KAI  
** I expected her to break my hold sooner or later – we both know she's stronger than me even if she's weakened, and I haven't drained her bad enough to rob her of any of her efforts to succeed. But I didn't expect the roughly physical retaliation.

Pain explodes into my skull with the loud crunching sound of my breaking nose. A big black rose with bright red sparks blooms in quick motion in front of my eyes blocking the world away while the high-pitched whistling in my ears takes away the other sounds. The pain is crippling for a moment, it disorients me enough to let Freya recover more and her energy I've been able to collect get the healing started at the mere fleeting thought's command. I haven't siphoned that much, but it still helps plenty, and when a milder flash of pain spills over my back at collision with the wall when her magic gets a grip of me, I can see her pretty clearly and my nose can breathe again.  
The ringing in my ears is gone, the bleeding's stopped, and the anger is deliciously entwining with arousal and wish for both revenge and the upper hand.  
A slow, callous smile forms over my mouth as she reminds me how greedy ones find their demise. I don't suppose she'd deem me so stupid that I'd be due for such a reminder.

I return her kiss, closing my eyes to let myself go for a little bit and enjoy the teasing of her touches, to let her fuel my desire some more. I meet her gaze with mine, sensing my palms heat up with the feel of her magic holding me to the wall like a bug to a carton board. It's trickier without a direct touch to the source, but it might crack the spell enough to break it. Just a little more…

"Killing you is killing fun, isn't it?" I murmur, taking note of how foggy her gaze becomes the more she gets high on lust and anticipation – the latter always gets sharper the longer you wait. She's already naked, so her waiting scale must be longer than mine. It gives me a tiny advantage. As well as the memory of how my head was ringing like a tolling bell a minute ago.  
"You need no axes or spears, Freya. However, I might have a sword you'd like to use. Not to mention, I don't give it up right away."

I make an effort and break through her hold, shooting my arm forth and grabbing her by the throat, immediately starting to siphon. It helps to crack the remaining effects as her focus falters, and I toss her on the bed. The covers and sheets shift around her like snakes, coiling about her wrists and ankles, tightening and soaking with the power of my control while I straddle her thighs once again, plant my both palms on her sides, close my eyes to savor the rush of her magical energy seeping into my veins like liquid electricity. The fly of my jeans gets rapidly tighter.

Still stroking her naked torso with my torturing hands, I lean in over her to catch her lips in a short, teasing kiss, easing up for this moment to let her (and me) catch a breath.

"I don't mean to get greedy, witchling. I don't have to – I'm not so poor in that regard myself these days. But I do love the passion it seems to bring out in you."  
I flick the tip of my tongue over her temple, around her ear, and whisper:  
"I'd never want to tame you completely. Your wild side is too damn hot to hide away…"

**FREYA** I get my kiss and a few lingering moments of teasing touches before he retaliates. My spell crumbles under his manipulations and he frees himself with a skill that seems effortless, strong fingers finding my throat and squeezing before I am flung onto my back. I hit the mattress with a soft groan, my sheets betraying me by yielding to Kai's magic, coiling about my arms and legs to keep me trapped.

Then he is on me again, his weight helping to pin me down as he straddles me, vengeance taken in the form of another round of siphoning. This is worse than before, more intense somehow, likely spurred on by his eagerness for revenge and the sensation of feeling me powerless beneath him. His rapidly growing erection proves me right.

I cannot breathe. My torso arches off the mattress as though his hands are magnets, fingers feebly clawing at their restraints, eyebrows drawn together in a pained expression. I feel as though something inside me has burst open and that I am bleeding out, as though I am on fire and simultaneously freezing. The agony is there, caressing every inch of me inside and out, yet something is lacking.

There is no fear.

As a woman capable of rational thought, I should be afraid. Every cell in my body is screaming, warning me that this could result in death. But I don't believe it. Not truly. It isn't his assurance my death would not be beneficial to him, nor my own current state of near immortality. It's trust. I trust him. And that might be my undoing.

His lips press to mine and I feel his power receding, enough for me to reciprocate, enough for my tongue to dance with his before my teeth find his lower lip in a punishing bite. It doesn't last long. My need for oxygen is too great, and I inhale sharply, as though finally breaking the surface of water after being held under.

Chest heaving, my body relaxes, relishing in the absence of pain and the sensation of his lips trailing the side of my face and finally hovering over my ear again.

In spite of my current situation, I find myself smiling at his words.

"Never tamed," I breathe, full sentences seeming redundant. "Only sedated."

And I do indeed feel sedated. Drugged. But the feeling is fading quickly, my own powers rapidly returning and building within me. It makes me proud, but it's also surprising. From what I've been told, few recover as quickly from Kai's siphoning ability.

I'm strong, yes...But all the strength in the world means nothing if I use it unwisely. I shift slightly beneath him but make no attempts at breaking free, nor to challenge him except for trying to catch his lips with mine once more.

"What does it feel like?" I whisper as my breathing finally calms sufficiently. "What does it feel like to feed off energy the way you do?"

**KAI**  
I pull back a bit to see her smiling at me. And that smile really gets to me in ways that are difficult to pinpoint and describe; it also makes me harder. If there's a woman about as crazy as I can be – she's lying here beneath me, capable of the level of understanding extended to me that I've never found in anyone else in this life. Maybe not yet, but probably not ever.

Sedated, she says. She does look it. Her eyes are hazy, but it's deceiving, as well as the sudden fighting mood I've caught. I'd never want to kill or damage her. It's her ability to take it and be equal to me in it that allows me to play with force. Like with many things I end up sharing with her, there's the underlying idea that she understands.  
I can sense her energy filling up again, her eyes get sharper and glint cunningly, assessing. Reading. Waiting.  
Her question surprises me a tad – not that it comes, but the timing. It feels to my instincts like a distraction before the breakout, but I'm inclined to think it over while keeping a vigilant eye on her.

"It depends on the energy. In cases of dark, low, heavy and dense energy, it's a nasty thing. But you," I skim a teasing, siphoning finger down her chest between the breasts, smiling, "with you it feels like sex. Like the climax is another couple of seconds away."

I refrain from saying it makes me feel that I know what it's like to be a vampire. It's not my favorite analogy, partially because I've been on the receiving end of it.  
I nip her jawline and nuzzle her temple, momentarily closing my eyes while inhaling the scent of her hair, something flowery, the herbs or the shampoo she's using. My lips find their way to her ear, brushing over it, letting a breath fan against it.

"I could do this all week," I whisper, slipping my left hand to her hipbone, tracing it with my thumb stinging her skin with my power.

**FREYA  
** Though I pay close attention to his words, genuinely interested in what he has to say, I am also allowing my magical feelers to investigate his current hold on me, probing and subtly attacking every weakened spot of his spell I can come across. His answer brings another smile to my lips, and I feel I have a better understanding of it all now, of him. It is not so much my pain that excites him, but rather the intoxicating sensation of having raw, undiluted, thousand-year-old power flooding his system like a drug. It makes sense, and part of me wish I could feel it too, that I could feel his essence like he can mine.

I shift slightly beneath him again as his hands start to roam. The siphoning returns, but only in minimal, short bursts. Not like drowning this time, more like having an ice cube trailed down my sensitive skin. I give a soft moan, his breath tickling my ear and shooting a jolt of desire straight between my legs.

"You'd drain me," I whisper back, my voice heavily laced with lust, as though I'm not opposed to such an idea at all. Though truthfully, a week of this delicious torment without getting a taste of what I crave most, would drive me insane. It would make me cruel. There's only so much a girl can tolerate before she will take what she wants by force. But not yet, we still have time. Time to explore, to tease, to push boundaries...

I melt into the mattress beneath me, quite literally sinking, as though the bed is made of water. And then I am gone, only to reappear behind him, taking a cue from his creativity and infusing the sheets with my magic in order to restrain him as he did me. I watch him from the edge of the bed a moment, enjoying the sight of him splayed out before me, temporarily at my mercy. I dip to the floor, hands tracing his ankles and calves, working my way up towards his knees and thighs. Where my hands roam, the fabric of his jeans disappear. I lean over him to repeat the process with what remains of his shirt, freeing him of all clothes except his boxers which I allow him to keep, the only barrier separating him from my warm core as I settle atop him.

I cannot torment him as he does me, cannot draw from his magic to fuel my own in the same manner he does. But I know how to deal in pleasure.

Rocking against him to create delicious friction, I open my mind to his, pushing onto him every delectable sensation of my folds rubbing against his erection. I share with him the small tremors of delight it gives me, the way my toes curl in anticipation, how the promise of ecstasy builds between my thighs as I move, how wet he makes me...

My hand finds his throat and locks around it, squeezing just hard enough to make breathing more -challenging, teasing us both to the brink of an explosion, but always stopping before we can succumb to bliss.

**KAI**  
"You'd drain me," she whispers, looking as though she longs for exactly that to happen. I have my doubts – she's damn near impossible to drain completely, and we both know I wouldn't be able to pull that off without driving myself into a probably fatal overload.  
Before I decide on whether I should muster an answer to that, she proves my earlier assumption right and craftily eludes my restraints by literally sinking into the bed in a slightly smoother manner than what I've seen in NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET. It makes me grin for all the few seconds I have of freedom before she reverses our positions and takes away ninety percent of my clothes.

And then something else happens. Something utterly new. I sense her use of magic and her energy seeping into me, infusing me with new sensations my mind cannot explain or place. It gets my heartbeat to start racing, as well as makes the rational thought dissolve under the raging attack of physical desire blowing up throughout me without any warning or build-up. I can't hide a groan, shifting under her and tugging at the sheets holding my limbs in place while she slides against me, pouring more and more into my already overflowing chalice of lust. My breath catching in my throat, my head feeling dizzy and blurring my vision around the edges, I can't tear my eyes from her. It's like one of those perpetum mobile office toys that never stops once you start it, or like burning fire, flowing water. I could watch her forever, and that forever would be until I get a heart attack. It burns and yearns and tingles where it's not supposed to in that way, and it drives me nuts, makes me want to writhe under her until I find a way to stop or ease it.

A bright flash of the vision of how she escaped me earlier blinks inside my foggy head and leaves an idea. Despite the torment and my heart bordering its own overdrive, I feel my mouth twitch into a nefarious smile. The next moment, I'm gone, like one of Loki's illusions. The cloaking spell allows me to shift dimensions by changing my energy's density. When my body becomes less dense and lighter, the molecules have more space between them. Cloaked, I disappear from sight of people who can't see past the physical dimension with their normal eyes and I can walk through walls.

Getting behind her not a full two seconds after she sinks to the mattress when my waist is no longer there to support her is a child's game. I give her another second to register the trick, then sneak my hand under her hair to the spot at the base of her neck where that one vertebra protrudes. I dig my fingers slightly in her skin around it as if ready to plunge in and grab the spine into my grip. I send my magic as electrical charges through my fingers into her nerves and spine, stopping her from moving. It's like grabbing a cat by the scruff of its neck, only Freya gets all those "tingles" she made me suffer back in the form of stimulating charges running and buzzing along her spinal cord and nerves, making her want to wiggle and sate the thirst but unable to while I hold her.

Grinning, I graze the fingers of my right hand down her side, setting it alight with more energy along with a siphoning sting, stroke her ass cheek and the back of her thigh.

"I might not drain you fully," I say in a quiet voice husky with lust, "but trying would certainly be on the menu."

I know how badly she wants a release by now. I try to ignore my own for the sake of the game, but it's not really that willing to let me keep it on the sidelines. I'm fully erect now and starving for her slick, hot flesh. She's on her fours before me, naked, wet and ready, and it alone makes me want to skip the wicked plans.  
Not that I would.

Playing with the pressure of my fingers on her scruff, I pull her up to me a bit so her hands lift from the mattress and I can stroke a hand up her stomach to her breast and pinch her nipple, rolling it between my fingers while stimulating her scruff to keep her immobilized and on my mercy.

"You're a little demon, witchy, when you wanna be," I whisper, rubbing myself against her butt. "But so am I."

Grinning like one, I withdraw my hand from her breast, push my boxers down freeing my twitching cock and rub the ridge of it along her slick folds. I slip it inside, torturously slow, not to set us off but only to tease her with what could be hers sometime soon or later whenever she wins it. I get in balls-deep and hold, not moving and making her memorize the feeling before I withdraw and pull the boxers back up (not without an inward growl of swelling impatience).

Next, she's back to her longing, and I send a stronger jolt through her spine, letting a little siphon on, as well, while one of the thick candles jumps to my free hand and I pour the wax into the groove of her spine to accompany the rest of her sensational twister.

**FREYA**  
When the conniving man beneath me vanishes like a ghost, I fall slightly forward, hands that previously occupied his chest and throat now braced against the mattress. I barely have time to register the shift of power before I feel an unforgiving grasp at the back of my neck, fingernails digging into my skin like needles, a force I recognize as Kai's magic paralyzing most of my body and trapping me in a vulnerable position. My eyes narrow in annoyance, jaw clenching in frustration at the loss of his body beneath mine, deprived of his warmth and the feeling of his rapidly beating heart.

I don't have long to miss his touch. He punishes me by flooding my system with building pleasure, driving me wild with desire and left unable to do anything about it. Were he to release me, I would be writhing and squirming on the mattress, to try and soothe the burn of his influence. But as it is, all I can do is whimper and moan, like some sex-starved creature begging for more.

Gasping for breath as Kai shifts me in his hold, pulling me to my knees, back arched and butt pressed against his hardened crotch, I barely register his whispered words. Hovering on the edge of releasing every bit of self-control that remains.

My eyes fall shut the moment he enters me, so tortuously slow I am close to screaming in demand of more. I relish the feeling of him inside me, filling, stretching, claiming...and I fight to keep him there even as he pulls away, slick muscles clenching him mercilessly, but to no avail.

Left unsatisfied and on the receiving end of further torment, the sting of hot wax melding to my skin, the growl that leaves me sounds more animal than human. Guttural, rough, and entirely beyond my control.  
I remain a prisoner to Kai's will, his hold on me too volatile to attempt an easy escape, and yet my magic builds, lashing out in the only way it knows how when I do not channel it intentionally.

The floor trembles, as do the sheets of glass in the windows, threatening to crack.  
Candle-flames rise high into the air, dancing wildly as gushes of wind appear from out of nowhere, sweeping objects off shelves and my nightstand, hurled about the room, most of them aiming for Kai as though he's suddenly become a magnet for books and potion vials. Electricity crackles around us, like air charging before a lightning storm can come to be, and it makes the tiny hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. I witness none of this, my eyes still squeezed shut and the conscious part of my brain too preoccupied in soaking up the near painful pleasure he is pumping through my nerve endings, mind consumed with the longing of having him inside me.

**KAI**  
The sounds she's making are a clear sign of how little control there is left and how much chaos she could create without consciously making it happen. It might be scary, but it's exciting me.  
I barely siphon her, so her magic is expanding with all the sensations fueling it. Like loops of flashes erupting from the surface of the sun, her magic shoots out its tentacles creating hurls of wind and tremors beneath the floor. Books are flung around by her power, almost catching fire from candles now turning into a mini-bonfire each. A couple of books hit me in the back and side, eliciting winces.

"I think I gave your leash too much leeway," I say, sending a sharper jolt of thrilling energy through her scruff, then blowing out the candle in my hand, dropping it on the floor, I plant my palm on the small of her back siphoning away. The flow is more powerful, intense now, rich with all the built-up energy she's collected. It makes me shiver with achy pleasure as it bursts into me like a clashing wave into a quiet harbor.

I pull her harshly to me by the scruff once more, replacing my hand on her stomach, stroking it up, around and over her breasts, siphoning and stroking and pinching, while my mouth finds her beating vein and suckles on the skin salty with sweat, promising to leave a hickey in its wake.

"Naughty girl…"

I scrape her neck with my teeth, slipping my siphoning hand to her stomach and drawing her power while trailing nips and bites and kisses along her shoulder, stimulating her nerves with more arousal so it wouldn't be overflown with pain. With the back of my awareness, I notice the storm around us in the room calm down while I siphon more until the remaining airborne objects slump to the floor and the flames shrink back to their candles.

Then I let her rest and stroke a teasing hand across her front, playing with her nipples, traveling lower to briefly tease her between the thighs before bending her forward once again. Another playful slithering of my fingers along her spine adds to the electrifying charge. I siphon again in one powerful, painful draw to make sure she needs more time to recover and flip her on her back.

Her sheets obediently wrap around her wrists and legs, prying her thighs apart before me. I take in the sight, licking my lips, then lean in to pinch her nipple with my teeth while sweeping the tip of my tongue over it from behind the incisors.

**FREYA**  
It's hard to separate the sensations attacking my every cell now. Pain and pleasure all roll into the same waves, making my body quiver, my muscles taut and tense. In the back of my mind I hear him speak, and though the words register this time I don't quite grasp their meaning. I couldn't respond even if I had wanted to. His powers still hold me captive, body and mind, and when the former finally eases away, I inhale sharply, some clarity returning. My back is pressed to his chest now, the unforgiving hand that previously paralyzed now stroking along my stomach, up my breasts, his touch both pleasurable and stinging at the same time.

It takes me a moment to recognize the siphoning, and once again I become his prisoner, body squirming and fighting his hold like an animal in a trap. My eyes are wide open, and a part of me realizes the chaos unfolding within the room is entirely my doing, but even now I struggle to regain control. In the end, I don't need to. Before long Kai ensures I've hardly any strength left to rage.

I slump back against him, fighting for breath and the return of my sanity as his hands roam my body, teasing my hardened nipples, briefly soothing the throbbing ache between my thighs. But the mercy is short-lived. He draws from me again, and this time there is no pleasure, only excruciating fire flowing through my veins. A cry dislodges from my throat, and when he finally relieves me of my torment, I feel drunk. Drunk on pain, drunk on desire, drunk on him.

My back meets the soft surface of the mattress and restraints take hold of me once more. My parted lips quirk in a lazy smile, eyes dark with intoxication as they finally find his gaze above me, my torso arching up against his warm mouth as it clamps down on my nipple. I believe he has finally managed it this time – that he has taken all I have to give before the main act has even commenced. My muscles feel like jelly, weak and suffering the aftermaths of extreme exertion. But I prove myself wrong as he moves above me. I am still drawn to him, not by his magic, nor mine. Just my body's stubborn desire for his touch and attention. I move beneath him, soft and subtle, not straining against my bindings, but always searching for the contact of his skin on mine.

My throat is sore, but it doesn't stop me from uttering what pierces my every thought.

"More."

**KAI**  
I can feel her muscles tremble feebly beneath my lips kissing her damp skin. Her heart is reluctant to calm its beat, but her eyes are drunk and tired. It's sort of disappointing a little to see how fragile she can be. I wonder how long it would take her this time to gain strength or she gives up the struggle and resigns for being at my mercy. That would be a bad deal.

I'm probably the opposite of how she feels. I'm sharp and buzzing with energy I need to throw somewhere. What I don't feel is merciful or willing to be lenient for anyone's sake.

I'm lavishing her other nipple while massaging the one I've left when her soft plea registers and I detach from my work to give her an amusedly surprised glance. I suppose I can showcase some more.

I raise my two index fingers to her, an evil smirk on my face, and connect them with her nipples. Pale blueish sparks crack between her flesh and mine, sending biting jolts through her nipples and nerve endings through her body. She jerks under my touch; my lips are already gliding down her stomach, stalling on her belly button as I circle it with my tongue and dip the tip of it in, making sure she gets every bit of sensation from it. While her body is weakened, this game gains a sharper edge.

I trace her hipbones with my thumbs, letting it sting enough to make her squirm, while I pay attention to her mound with my mouth, carefully avoiding the very spot she yearns I address. Her thighs conveniently parted, I scoot down a bit, slip my hands under her ass and higher to her waist, stinging it with electricity and a little sting of siphoning, while my tongue dances down the line between her inner thigh and swollen, wet flesh of her sex.

She's weak and open, and I effortlessly tune in to her, read her aura like a familiar book. I know it tingles, burns and throbs, I know how bad it's getting, and it makes me harder, it fills me with pleasure of its own kind. I feast on teasing her, on the energy of her burning desire that swells and gets stung by my powers to keep her from bursting into an outward storm.  
I trail my tongue along the inner lines, closing in on her aching core and avoiding it again and again. Licking my lips, grinning like a devil, I shoot her a pointed look.

"I told you I can do it for a week. And *more*… I thought you asked for more, right? Oh, honey. I can do more."

**FREYA**  
His teasing becomes more familiar. Magical in its own right, yes, but less dependent on his power. His body is doing most of the work now – hands clutching and caressing, lips kissing, tongue lapping and licking. For the next few minutes, I am his puppet to control and position as he desires, allowing myself to relax while thoroughly enjoying the way he lavishes my body with attention. Never where I want him most, of course, never in a way I can find even a glimmer of relief. He siphons every now and then, taking and pulling away in unpredictable bursts that makes it difficult to gather enough energy for retaliation. But I do manage.

I watch him between my thighs, and the satisfied smile he shoots my way hits me with another bout of arousal, as well as strengthening my determination.

"No." I shake my head, magic already attacking my restraints and subtly turning them to dust as I speak, along with his boxers. "More."

I sit up rapidly and to accentuate my words, reach for a fistful of his hair, pulling his mouth to mine. I can taste myself on his lips and it makes me smile, my heart pounding hard against my ribcage.

With disorientating speed and strength that can come from no other place than magic, I whirl us around, push him underneath me to straddle his hips, impaling myself on his hard length. It's heaven. Or as close to it as I will ever get.

What remains of my bedding swirls around our lower-bodies like vines, keeping us locked together yet with enough space to allow me to ride him. Once more I flood him with our shared pleasure, fingernails raking down his chest and leaving red marks in their wake as I move in a slow, steady rhythm. My eyes, already heavily lidded with desire, never wavers from his own gaze, and my parted lips are quirked in a mischievous smile.

As my own pleasure builds, we rise from the bed, floating in the air and hovering ever closer to the ceiling. I cling to him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and once his back hits the ceiling I use the said surface for leverage as I begin to move against him. Gravity means nothing. Nor truly, do our surroundings. All that matters is the feel of him inside me, the sound of his breathing and heartbeat, and the dark look of his eyes.

The world falls away around us upon my command, and I elevate us further, slipping between dimensions as though in a dream, until the space around us is only the starry sky. A vast darkness with thousands upon thousands of twinkling stars. There are no sounds other than the ones made by the two of us, nor is there any other presence.

We are alone, in an entirely new plane of consciousness. And every sensation is elevated, almost to the brink of being too much. I stop moving but do not pull away. For this to last, we need to be joined. This is what I wanted to show him, a small reprieve from our battle of dominance to share with him a world of serenity, where there is no judgement, no demands, no expectations. Only peace, and the delectable promise of explosive pleasure soon to come.

**KAI**  
I flash a grin as steals her kiss with a newly gained force I've been waiting for her to use. The rush of excitement spills through my nerves and I can't help a growl, my eyes shutting, as she claims the place she wanted. Her hot, tight core clamps on me almost doing me in. I haven't realized how much of want has built up in me while I've mostly monitored her torture, and now the sheer pleasure of what I've been keeping myself from combs through my body like a bundle of clashing waves sweeping away everything else. All coherent thoughts are blown away, and when disorientation partially passes, I notice the drastic changes to our surroundings. It seems like I've passed out and ended up in a bizarre dream where gravitation is no longer a thing.

Unnerved by the successful attack she pulled off, I don't make any move to break free and steer it all my way when the room around us disappears as if proving the dream theory right, and there is space and stars around, and no sound but our frantic breathing. My heart is beating in the base of my throat, gradually grounding me in the feeling of reality Freya carried me away from.

There's a lengthy moment when my mind is lost to the new scenery and the grandness of it, and I just lose myself in feeling and seeing and hearing her own pulse. Everything feels almost too much, and eventually, it lures me to give in to what she's trying to do. To the pacifying but all-encompassing pleasure I feel she's guiding me to. I'd love that, but not while I still haven't gotten what I wanted. Not sure what precisely it is, but it's missing.  
After an eternity and a half, I slip my hand into her hair, combing my fingers through in deceptively tender gesture, then curl them in, gripping a handful and pulling her face closer to mine. I kiss her lips, nip at them and give her a villainous sneer.

"I do love me some sightseeing, but I don't think I'm inclined to let you have your prize that easily."

I claim her lips in another kiss, a demanding, dominant, vicious kiss this time, while my hands plant themselves on her ass, drawing her closer to me, and siphon. Siphon away the outer space of tranquil ecstasy. It's like there's an invisible vacuum cleaner sucking the picture around us in, dropping us back into the room, on her messy bed that is now covered with shreds of the sheets. Some candles are done; most are still shining. The air is hot around us.

I flip her onto her stomach, still holding her hair and her face raised up by it. I yank her against me, wrapping my free arm around her waist, grinding against her ass to remind her what she almost had. My breath shifting the hair on her temples as I tug at her earlobe with my teeth. My fingers dance around her stomach, stinging her for offering me peace when I wanted war.

Her brief interference made me slick enough for another endeavor, and I enter her backside without any warning or gentleness to let her adjust. Then still, holding her close against me, kissing and biting her shoulder while rolling her nipple between my fingers, enjoying the tremor running beneath her skin.

**FREYA**  
My beautiful world falls away at his insistence, and we plummet back to the dark, yet currently equally delicious reality of my bedroom. I still feel our last kiss linger upon my swollen lips, his angry reminder he does not intend to give in and expects nothing less from me.

I find myself turned around, and a low groan of protest leaves me as he withdraws from my warmth, making me feel empty and once again utterly dissatisfied.

His hand still fisted in my blonde locks, he tugs me up onto my knees and locks his free arm around my waist, holding me like he did before only without the paralyzing effect to my spine. He grinds against my backside, and I automatically respond in turn, arching back to meet his movements as his labored breath fans the side of my face.

His sudden intrusion elicits a cry of agony, instantly feeling as though he is tearing me apart by offering no warning or gentle initiation, making me tense in his embrace. He stills then, his lips and teeth trailing over my naked shoulder, an act surprisingly sweet in comparison to his brutal attack.

I reach behind him, fingers digging into the back of his neck, nails turning to claws that pierce his skin as I make efforts to adjust, to overcome the pain and to regain control of my breathing. It takes time, and once I am finally able to relax enough that my forehead no longer creases in agony, I feel wetness beneath my clawing fingers. Blood. His.

I don't let go, and don't imagine he will either anytime soon. But my eyes close and my head dips back as far as he'll allow, supported by his hand still clutching a fistful of my hair. My body remains within his grasp, but my spirit travels, unseen and unheard until I allow it to change.

I stand behind him, unable to touch, but more than capable of retaliating with magic. My hand hovers over the left side of his back, just above his heart, and though our skin never makes contact, I push a steady flow of electricity inside him. It doesn't make him jerk wildly, but rather freezes him to the spot, still with my body in his possession.

I am not gentle. I unleash wave after wave of burning agony to his insides, and after a few moments, I shift my focus to his heart, clutching it with my powers, forcing it to cease beating for two-three seconds at a time before I release and start the whole process over again. Leaning in behind him still, I whisper.

"You said you wanted something heart-stopping..."

**KAI**  
She goes rigid in my arms, emitting a cry of pain, and a darker part of me feels a thrill of excitement at that. As if the need for payback has been satisfied. She's holding me in a vice so tight it alone sends ripples of pleasure through my body and I don't want to immediately start to move. It's good to just remain like that for a few more seconds.

I place another playful kiss and bite on her shoulder, register her shift and raise her arm back to cup my neck. And when she does, I spear of pain shoots through my neck and down my spine, spilling in hot lava flows through my shoulders and down my arms, making me gnash my teeth in a half-swallowed growl.

When the initial shock dissipates, I feel a trickle down my back. It's blood. She sunk her claws into the very spot I used on her to keep her still. Wincing at the pain shooting daggers at any movement of my head, I give the crook of her neck a harsh bite. She doesn't seem to care, her head sinks back onto my shoulder, her eyes shut. She seems different… strange in some way. Detached… like… in a trance. There is a shift behind me. A comber of goosebumps prickles all over my back at the feeling. She's using magic again.

Before I can punish her with more siphoning, she beats me to the punch and a restrained cry of pain bursts from me as it starts. It's like being hit by lightning, or not – since that'd end quicker – but this seems to be a start of a long run. Maybe it's what you feel when they pull the lever on you for the electric chair to start. You hope it ends soon but deep down are afraid it's going to be a long run for hell or heaven paved with broken glass beneath your bare feet.

The agony is as bright as a nuke gone off. I can barely breathe and think of anything coherent at all or clasp onto something for focus.

Flashes of past memories normally locked away invade my mind in brief throes of shock,  
(… you never learn, Malachai…) momentarily sending me back to writhe on the hard cold floor of our Portland home (… you make me do this…) before the hell broke loose – or rather, I was sent there. Then stinging twinges draw from the limbs to the torso and seem to pool in my chest, growing like a lightning bolt collecting its charge. It unleashes a searing storm around my heart that is already thrashing around like a caught hare. A giant hand covered in spikes of ice is squeezing it, and for a moment, I believe it's going to burst and it's how I go out for good. In a silly bed fight.

I register the faint whisper in my ear belatedly, straining to get the sense of the words and not pass out as another bout of torture covers and tightens my overworking heart, robbing me of breath and ability to think.  
Once again, I feel on the brink of death – such a familiar feeling after all the brinks I've experienced during my stay in "hell".  
And then my body reacts on its own, resorting to the first thing my survival instinct connects to. Through the thick covers of pain rolling over me from the agony that is my chest, I sense the prickling heat in my hands, and then the flow comes like a balm, soothing the pain in its wake. I cling to that flow like a hungry cub to its mother's milk while it replenishes my control and focus as hers is faltering.

I press my siphoning palms tighter to her body, pulling her against me, and begin my thrusts. They're harsh and unyielding, driven by the things she showed me that I tried to forget. As if my life depends on it, as if the quicker rhythm can take me further from the doors inside my mind I prefer locked and dusty, I pump in and out of her, setting my teeth to the side of her neck in a not-so-gentle bite like it would bind her down more.

**FREYA**  
His pain feeds a dark, twisted part of my soul, and I long to reach out and swallow it whole. But it isn't long before I feel my astral-self fading, my power siphoning away again and forcing me to return to my body and the prison it is currently inhabiting.

I come awake with a gasp, eyes shooting open at the same time Kai begins to move mercilessly inside me, bringing with him the white-hot pain that threatens to consume all other sensations.

And yet, there is more beyond the pain. A strange kind of intimacy we've not explored until now. He feels bigger. He is in deeper. Tearing me in half with primal savagery both the witch and the woman in me appreciates. There is no pretending, no falsities. Only a man yielding to his urges without shame or hesitation.

But whatever small pleasures his forceful actions gift me, they are not like what I'd usually experience during sex. It is not building towards the promise of release, and from experience I know I can never achieve it in this way. Not by pain alone.

My free hand, the one not still clutching him, grasps his hand that's pressed against my taut stomach, guiding it between my legs to cup my mound to allow the tiniest bit of taunting friction to my clit.

My clawed fingers still dig into the back of his neck, and now that we are so closely entwined, each inside one another in one way or another, it is easy to connect to his mind and body on a higher level.

I share with him my pain, allowing him to feel everything he is doing to me, whilst feeding off the pleasure he takes from my body, sharing equally in every sensation, and it is intoxicating. Exquisite agony and intense bliss mingling together until neither of us can truly tell which belongs to which.

My head still rests on his shoulder, and I turn to nip at his jawline, burying my face in the crook of his neck to inhale his scent and to stifle my cries as he continues to ravage me like a wild beast.

**KAI**  
She's shivering in my forceful grip, cries and moans leaving her mouth, but I hear them as though from another universe. Her claws are still buried in my neck, and the pain twisting around them soaking my back clash with the acute delectation her body provides me with her tight clasp and perfect, rough friction.

The upcoming orgasm is rapidly building up, looming on the horizon of my intoxicated senses when she does something else. I don't immediately recognize it, and only after a few beats my body starts receiving new impulses, new, stranger waves of pain and faint pleasantness and weird sensations she must be feeding to me like a conduit. She's created a bond. In the back of my mind, it alarms me. I didn't want any deeper meanings, I just wanted something physical, rough, real, dense, something grounding instead of lift-you-up into higher dimensions of soul connection. It might not be utterly fair to her, because she and I do have a connection and understanding, but now… This time it's something else.

It threatens to get too much again. My mind tries to dissect what the body feels, but the signals mix up in the end and become one big cacophony of sensual twister. Ache, lust, heat, pleasure, all twirling in the same cauldron, bubbling and steaming and flashing in new colors on every new stir of a spoon.

She guides my hand down; I notice like in a dream. I can barely form a thought, and yet the core of my mind feels crystal clear. Surrounded by the haze of how she mixed us, and I'm not sure I want to break it and insist on my way. This can work…

Trembling and letting out my breaths in gasps and groans, I feel it coming, rolling like an avalanche to throw us both up and down and around and twist and break and bury us deep in its power in the end. My movements getting quicker, I slip two fingers into her from where she has my hand, the heel of my palm rubbing against her clit while my finger-pads press and rub and knead her secret spot inside to make her scream.

And yes, she screams. It's more animalistic, primal and true than any human cry could be, and I'm right there with her. Either of us barely aware of anything, we scream together as the avalanche of inhuman ecstasy rolls and tumbles us over and over, drowning the room in brightest lights as though all candles have suddenly exploded.

**FREYA**  
A small part of me wonders if he will try to fight me again, if he will selfishly deny me to share in his pleasure, because it's supposed to be on his terms, not mine. He's been fighting me for dominance for what feels like an eternity, and though I have put up a fight of my own, challenged him and made him get creative, my battle was for something else. Pure greed for the pleasure I know he can give me.

I feel him hesitate briefly, though not in his movements. He remains as harsh and punishing as before. But his mind wavers, contemplating breaking the connection I've created, and it makes me grasp him harder. As if issuing a warning.

He yields in the end, realizing the vortex of pain and pleasure, though it comes with the price of our mingled emotions, is beneficial to both of us.

His fingers start to play between my thighs, pushing inside me whilst massaging that little nub of pleasure that drives me wild. My legs shake, my breathing escapes me in trembling gasps, and my free hand clutches the arm that holds me prisoner against him.

My orgasm builds quickly, and so does his, so much teasing having pushed us both close to the edge. When it comes, I lose all self-control, holding nothing back as explosive bliss spills from my lower abdomen and spreads like molten lava. I scream, and so does Kai. I feel his warm breath against my ear, ruffling my hair, his lips and teeth pressed to my skin.

Magic escapes me in shock waves, like pent-up energy launching a war, rippling through the ground, creating spreading cracks along the walls, shattering the windows closest to us and spraying shards of glass to the floor beside my bed. Wind picks up from out of nowhere, whirling around us like a tornado, and yet it does nothing to disturb our activities other than lift and stir my hair.

We ride out our orgasms together, lost in the power that swirls from one of us to the other and back again, both magical and carnal. It simultaneously lasts forever and not nearly long enough, but when the apex of my release recedes, I am left breathless and flushed with a fever-like heat.

Words don't come to me, but I feel there's nothing that needs to be said just yet. I remain in Kai's embrace, leaning back against him with my eyes closed to savor the delectable aftershocks that ripple through us both at different intervals, allowing him to decide when to pull away.

**KAI  
** It's hard to come back from there. From the explosion so powerful, my body is reluctant to reach for its ability to think and comprehend things. It feels different without the limitation of words and mental patterns. When languages no longer matter, it's a vast, endless space of sensations and their special tongue that knows no limits. It feels incredible for a while, until it starts to feel too much, like it sometimes happens when you're taking a swim far in the open ocean, over the dark deep that fascinates and thrills you before it scares you out of your mind and initiates a panic with a random idea of something incomprehensibly dangerous rising from below there while you're defenseless. Greatest are the fears whose faces we've never seen, and one can never perceive the endlessness of that space, where a magically enhanced orgasm shoots you.

I become aware of small things, gradually; one detail after another comes out into the light to be acknowledged and catalogued. My frantic heartbeat slowing down, my breathing coming right, my skin cooling down with winter air coming from the broken windows, the poor lights of fewer candles still twinkling, the ruined room. Her body in my arms, slumped and relaxed, still connected to me in the intimate way and by her claws sinking in my lower neck. It still stings.

Wincing, I carefully unwrap my hand from her hair and yank her claws from me, emitting a grunt. I slip out of her and draw her with me as I drop on the bed, stretch a little and wait for the wounds to skin over. Now that my awareness is back, I feel magic still buzzing in me. I've taken enough from her and the act both, and now my body is rapidly restoring itself to full strength.  
I let out a quiet laugh.

"Good thing this is not a room in Bonnie's house. She might agree to have a cleaning lady assigned to us. Hopefully, the bathroom's still intact. You're such a sucker for Dolby-digital special effects."

**FREYA**  
I can't stop the groan that leaves me as he does, the sudden emptiness strange and unwelcome, the pain that briefly accompanies the act yanking me down from my state of highness.

He pulls me down onto the bed with him, on my stomach at his side. Once my breathing has calmed sufficiently and most of the pain eased away, I notice my bloodied hand. Curiously, I gently turn his head to inspect the gashes I left on the back of his neck, pleased to see they are rapidly healing, and that we needn't worry about anything as human as an infection.

His words, though I don't fully understand them all, brings a mischievous smile to my flushed face. I gaze at the state of my room, disheveled and broken, and raise a hand into the air.

"Endurheimta það einu sinni var."

Shards of glass fuse back together and return to the window frames. Candles, books and various other objects that have been flung about, float to their original places, the cracks in the walls recede and the sheets re-emerge soft and plush beneath us

I stretch like a cat basking in sunlight, as sated as a succubus that has just consumed an extravagant meal and move to playfully bite Kai's shoulder.

"I enjoy this body."

I whisper, a devilish gleam in my eyes. Taking his hand, I bring two fingers to my lips, slipping them into the warm confines of my mouth and sucking teasingly.

"I enjoy your hands on my skin."

Propping up on an elbow, I eye him with something akin to admiration, affection, and intrigue.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've met a man who could take me on? Whose powers rival my own? Who can make me hurt in the most exquisite of ways? You've no idea how much that excites me."

I lay back down and flip onto my back, my thighs still slick with the evidence of my former arousal and his release. A smirk claims my lips at the reminder.

"Or I guess you do."

**KAI**  
"That's a neat trick," I comment on her cleaning (or restoration) spell and can't help a playful slow smile as she suckles my fingers into her mouth, my eyes glued to her lips enveloping them for a couple of seconds, shooting images into my head one by one in quick succession.

Then my gaze travels to hers, locking, and the way she looks at me is fascinating. Luring, like a siren's song. Not many looks at me like that – maybe, no one. It's enticing and scary at the same time, as though there is a catch, and the catch is responsibility not to fail, not to let down, not to ruin it. It comes so close to the area I've been running from that it gives me chills.

What she says, however, gives me another kind of feeling. It's common ground. I can say the same about her – normal girls rarely like to get rough. They say they do, but in reality, it's all about safe words and trust and intimacy and maybe even love… For me, it's just a release, an outlet, a way to clear my head and regain control of myself. And it works so well, too.

I grin at her remark, darting a lewd glance to her ass and thighs and the evidence smeared over the perfect skin.

"I got the idea, yeah. Now, you should probably bite your tongue before you make me hard again. And I'll have to win. Again."

**FREYA**  
I breathe a laugh of amused exasperation. Always about winning with him. I would wonder if he even had time to enjoy himself during our battle, had I not been carrying the memories of his screams so freshly in my mind and the evidence of his release on my skin.  
I steal a slow, hungry kiss from him before stretching lazily beside him again, his words invoking another smile to my lips as my eyes close, unwilling to rise and break the delicious haze of post-orgasm just yet.

"Mm, yes...wouldn't want that."


End file.
